Spellcaster
い | japanese = 魔法使い | furigana = まほうつかい | romanji = Mahōtsukai | japanese translated = Magic User | english = Spellcaster | french = Magicien | german = Hexer | italian = Incantatore | korean = | portuguese = Conjurador | serbian = Чаробњак (Спелкастер) | spanish = Lanzador de Conjuros }} Spellcasters, known as Magicians in the OCG, are beings that control magic or some other magical force, such as witches, wizards, and mages. The majority of these creatures contain effects and can be very versatile Monsters, used often with support of Spell Cards. Many of the most well-known and powerful monster cards are Spellcasters. Also, out of all types, spellcasters are the most present on the current Forbidden or Limited list. Examples include "Dark Magician of Chaos", "Magician of Faith", "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", "Witch of the Black Forest", and "Magical Scientist". A high proportion of Spellcaster monsters are either LIGHT or DARK, allowing easy access to powerful cards such as Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, and Chaos Sorcerer. Spellcasters are often the most prolific users of Spell Counters, most of the time in Spell Counter Decks. Archetypes include Exodia, "Fortune Lady", "Gravekeeper's", Gagaga, Dark Magician-related cards, the "Charmers" and their counterparts, and "Pikeru and Curran-related cards". Spellcaster-Type LV Monsters include "Allure Queen" and "Silent Magician". They also have two of their own Structure Decks, Spellcaster's Judgment and the Structure Deck, Lord of the Magicians, which was originally released in OCG, but now has a TCG counterpart Spellcaster's Command, which was released in March 2009, the later used as base for Spell Counter Decks. There are currently six Spellcaster-Type Synchro monsters in the TCG: Tempest Magician released in Crossroads of Chaos, Arcanite Magician released in Crimson Crisis, Explosive Magician in Stardust Overdrive, Loki, Lord of the Aesir in Storm of Ragnarok, T.G. Wonder Magician in Extreme Victory and T.G. Hyper Librarian as a Shonen Jump promo. Every main protagonist uses Spellcaster-Type monsters in their Decks, Yugi Muto uses Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Sage, Magician of Black Chaos, Breaker the Magical Warrior and many others, Jaden Yuki uses Card Ejector and Miracle Flipper, Yusei Fudo uses Effect Veiler, Arbitrator of Mediation, Stardust Phantom, Mystic Piper and Salvagent and Yuma Tsukumo uses Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Girl, Statue Dark Magician, Statue Dark Magician Girl and Full Elf. Example Types of Spellcaster Decks Dark Magician Beatdown The main idea of this Deck is Summon the "Dark Magician" along with some other cards like "Cybernetic Magician", "Dark Magician Girl" or some other strong Spellcasters. If you use it wisely, it is very effective, blocking your opponent's Spell Cards with "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" and negate his or her traps with Sorcerer of Dark Magic leaving your opponent open to your attacks with your best magicians. Using base spellcasters-Special Summon cards like "Magical Dimension" or "Magician's Circle" and some field-cleaning cards like "Lightning Vortex" and "Thousand Knives" and also "Dark Magic Attack" you can fill your field fairly fast, and because this Deck doesn't use a lot of traps you could add "Royal Decree" with no problem, another advantage is that being a pure Deck you could use "Rivalry of Warlords" to stop Synchro-based Decks. Spell infliction The very first Deck that introduced the use of Spell Counters and reusing Spell Cards. This Deck focused on summoning "Dark Magician", then Special Summoning "Dark Eradicator Warlock". Once normal Spell Cards were activated it inflicts 1000 no matter which player plays the Spell Card. These Decks take patience and skill. Other key cards in the Deck would be cards that allow you to re-use Spell cards, and cards to keep your magicians alive. "Royal Decree", "Jinzo", and even "Magical Hats". These protect your magicians and stop Traps from getting in your way. Spell Counter/Spell Recycling The Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command mostly makes use of Spell Counters to activate the effects of the Spellcasters. "Magical Citadel of Endymion" can help generate Spell Counters and can also keep all Spell Counters from your destroyed cards like "Royal Magical Library" and "Pitch-Black Power Stone". You can then Special Summon "Endymion, the Master Magician" from your hand, and keep recycling Spell Cards to destroy your opponent's key cards. You can also swarm your opponent with cards like "Magician's Circle" and "Magical Dimension". Some cards that are needed for this Deck are "Spell Reclamation", "Royal Decree", "Spell Power Grasp","Spell Absorption" and "Diffusion Wave-Motion". This Deck is also made for quick fetching of your Spellcasters so "Summoner Monk" helps a lot. Using an "Earthbound Immortal" monster can be useful as a support card, as "Magical Citadel of Endymion" with "Field Barrier" can protect the "Immortal", while also allowing you to attack directly. Spellcaster Lockdown This Deck is effective and more of a fetching/lockdown type of scenario. This Deck needs three cards: "Dark Paladin", "Sorcerer of Dark Magic", and "Destiny Hero - Plasma". "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" can be used as well when "Sorcerer of Dark Magic" is on the field, since it is easier to get onto the field than Dark Paladin. This Deck also makes use of Spell Counters to protect their cards. "Mirror Force", "Trap Jammer", "Anti-Spell", and "Mage Power" are needed to help this Deck's power. Any of the more common attack blocker traps, such as "Sakuretsu Armor", "Dimensional Prison", or "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", also work instead of the very rare Mirror Force. If used correctly, this Deck can Lockdown your opponent so all they can do is attack. Or you can use two "Magician's Valkyria" to stop even stop that. This is probably the most difficult, but also the most effective Deck out of the four. With "Sage of Stillness" and "Sage of Silence" you can easily stop your opponent's activation of spell and trap cards if you power them up with cards like "Mage Power", "Book of Secret Arts", and "United We Stand". Category:Types